<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peeled tangerines by sockypuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202894">peeled tangerines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockypuppet/pseuds/sockypuppet'>sockypuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, bokuto can't peel a tangerine, bokuto's moodswings, not too much actual fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockypuppet/pseuds/sockypuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto is sad, and he also can't peel a tangerine. Good thing Akaashi is there!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peeled tangerines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mood song for this is valentine by atlas and Flavors! Just fits the vibes I guess ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today’s practice had been rough. Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s head dipped low and he let out a whine, the sweat from his forehead forming a large droplet that splatted onto the floor below him. He sat down on top of the droplet, which Akaashi noted as definitely gross (but since everyone was covered in sweat because of practice anyway, he decided to let it go), and let out a huff of air. His legs were splayed out in front of him and he crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Akaashi noticed the their teammates eyeing Bokuto wearily. Konoha slipped out the door without a sound, taking long and gentle, but definitely not graceful, steps. Washio was on Konoha’s heels, quick to follow. Komi’s face scrunched, making it look like he had just eaten something bitter, and he along with Sarukui made their exits. Onaga, the first year, was still getting the hang of how to handle Bokuto’s mood swings, so he seemed to linger. His face was conflicted, but as he started to step toward the boy slumped on the floor, Komi grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door. </p>
<p>“Akaashi will handle it, don’t worry.” Komi chuckled to Onaga as they made their way to the lockerroom. “Bokuto only really listens to him.”</p>
<p>Akaashi saw them all leave and let out a long, deep sigh, in which he felt his lungs completely deflate.</p>
<p>“I didn’t make a single serve over the net today.” Bokuto’s voice was small, his words but a whisper.</p>
<p>Akaashi made his way over to Bokuto’s side, rubbing circles into his shoulder before gripping it firmly. “It’s okay Bokuto-san. We all have our off days. Most days you are amazing.” Akaashi’s face was unchanging, he felt his eyelids droop a little; he was feeling tired if he was honest. Last night he had to study for a math test that could have easily wrecked his GPA.</p>
<p>“I’m a horrible ace. I should just quit volleyball.” He slapped his palms on the polished wood floor and slumped forward more. Akaashi was surprised; he didn’t think his spine could bend any farther.</p>
<p>“You’re not a terrible ace, Bokuto-san. You’re one of the best.”</p>
<p>He fell onto his back hard, the sound of fabric on wood making a muffled thump. “Obviously not if I can’t even make a stupid serve over the stupid net with my stupid arm!” He lifted his right arm, the one which he hit with, and then dropped it to his side. His face was tilted to the ceiling, so he had a slight view of Akaashi as he stood over him.</p>
<p>Akaashi knelt down and then sat next to Bokuto, pulling his knees to his chin and hugging them with his arms.</p>
<p>“My arm is stupid and the net is stupid and EVERYTHING IS STUPID!” Bokuto crossed his arms once again.</p>
<p>Akaashi just continued to stare at him. At this point, Bokuto’s mood was beyond saving. The only way he could hope to get him better was to let him scream out his frustrations and then get on damage control when the wave of sadness hit. Akaashi was used to this.</p>
<p>Bokuto huffed and puffed, rambling about how the ball was at fault for his serves and other nonsense before getting quiet. Akaashi eyed him again. It was coming.</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>Bokuto turned to Akaashi, his eyes glossy and his face scrunched from what seemed like holding back tears. “Don’t set to me anymore Akaashi. I’ve failed all of you.” Bokuto sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand that was most definitely dirty. And sweaty. And sticky from practice. Very gross, Akaashi noted, but he still felt his ears warm a little at the groveling boy below him.</p>
<p>“You always make the serves when it counts, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi peered at him from above his knees. “I’m sure after some rest you will be at your full power by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked up at him and his frown shifted into a slight smile. “Hey hey ‘Kaashi, would you mind tossing a few for me?” </p>
<p>Akaashi felt his eyes soften and he nodded, “Sure, Bokuto-san.” He offered his hand to the boy who was still sprawled out on the floor, and they both stood up and made their way over to the net. </p>
<p>After Bokuto spiked a few balls, it was apparent that his mood had brightened. The two boys made their way to the lockerroom, and Akaashi split off from Bokuto to go wash his hands in the bathroom. When he got back, he saw Bokuto sitting on the bench, leaning over and struggling with something. Akaashi made his way over to his backside, leaning over his shoulder and noticing the small tangerine in his hand that Bokuto had just punctured a huge hole in with his thumb. The juice was dripping down his fingers and his bottom lip was jutted out in a pout. He turned to Akaashi, “ ‘Kaashi! I can’t peel this orange! I think I broke it!”</p>
<p>“Give it here,” Akaashi held his palm out in front of him, and Bokuto placed the tangerine in his hand. He sat next to Bokuto, and began to peel the orange gently, removing the skin in only five pieces. Akaashi stacked the peels on top of each other on the bench next to him and then picked away the small white strings that hung off the fruit. He was careful to get all the white bits, gently pulling them off so that they would come in one piece. The scent of orange was wafting through the air, making Akaashi’s stomach rumble a little bit. </p>
<p>Bokuto stared intently while Akaashi peeled the tangerine, eyes so wide they looked like they just might pop out of his head. He stuck both his hands forward, ready to receive the peeled tangerine in his palms. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto’s hands, seeing the grey dirt on the pads of his fingers. Definitely gross.</p>
<p>“I’ll feed you.” He looked back up at the boy, quick enough that he saw Bokuto’s cheeks tint a rosy pink. He hesitated a bit before nodding and opening his mouth. He really didn’t have to open it that wide, but Akaashi felt his heart twist with affection. Did his face get warmer?</p>
<p>Peeling three slices off the whole, Akaashi dropped them into Bokuto’s mouth and he closed it to chew. A dopey smile formed as he hummed, chewing while looking at Akaashi (his face was definitely feeling warmer now). Akaashi fed him another slice and then waited again for him to finish. </p>
<p>Bokuto let out a loud laugh. “You can have the rest. I hear your stomach rumbling.” He leaned forward, his smile revealed a small chip in his front tooth. Akaashi nodded, and popped the rest of the tangerine into his mouth. It was perfectly ripe; sweet and satisfying after a long day of school and practice. Bokuto met his eyes and his smile seemed to get wider. Was that even possible? Akaashi tried to fight the small smile that was creeping onto his face.</p>
<p>“Ready to head home, ‘Kaashi? I’ll treat you to meat buns on the way!” </p>
<p>He nodded and stood. Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, “Oh man, I heard they have some really good popsicles too! We should get some. They’re the kind where you can win a prize if you find the one with the special stick. I’m feeling especially lucky today. Maybe we should get a few. Who knows, we could win big, ‘Kaash!”</p>
<p>Their footsteps squeaked on the floor as they made their way out of the gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Since this is my first ao3 upload I wanted to just upload something short to get the hang of everything. Hoping I can write some more upfront pda type fluff in the future &gt;:)</p>
<p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>